Season 1: Total Sims Island
Season 1- Total Sims Island is the very first season of Total Sims Series. It consists sixteen episodes with 16 campers in it, The hostess is Joanne. the co-host is Rob, and the prize is $1,000,000. Alexa- 17 years old. She has blue hair, and wears blue shirt, and black jeans. She describes herself as cool, friendly, and outgoing. She had her first kiss with Brody in Episode 3 but broke up with him later and dated Jacob. She was sad that Jacob got voted out before she did. She got 1st place as the real winner of Total Sims Island beating Steven in the finale. Andres- 20 years old. One of the veterans from an old camp that has red and black hair all over. He describes himself as loud, obnoxious, and rude. He's the only black male to have competed on this season. He placed 13th. He voted for Alexa to win. Antonio- 17 years old. He has a mohwak, and wears green tank top, and blue jeans. He describes himself as dangerous, cool, and merciless. He quit the camp due to family emergency. He placed 15th. Brody- 18 years old. He has blonde hair, and wears blue shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. He describes himself as sexy, musical, and flirty. He was gonna be in a relationship with Alexa but she dumped him for Jacob. He placed 16th. He voted for Alexa to win. Clothilde- 21 years old. One of the veterans from an old camp that she has brown hair, tan skin, and wears a pink dress. She describes herself as Clever, Sneaky, and Flirty. She is the drama queen of all this season. She was in the blond squad with Daniella, Karietana, and Lindsay. She is the 4th juror to make jury. She placed 6th. She voted for Steven to win. Colby- 17 years old. He has Brown long hair and white skin. He describes himself as Smart, Sneaky, and Fun. He is the first juror to make jury house. He placed 9th. He voted for Steven to win. Daniella- 17 years old. She has Blonde hair, and wears a pink shirt, blue skirt, headband. She describes herself as Nice, Kind, and Shy. She is in the blond squad alliance with Clothilde, Karietana, and Lindsay. She placed 14th. She voted for Alexa to win. Evie- 17 years old. She has Black hair, ponytails, and wears black shirt, jeans. She describes herself as Quiet, Friendly, and Nice. She tried to make farther in the game but ended up leaving before Merge started. She placed 10th. She voted for Alexa to win. Jacob- 16 years old. He has Black spiffy hair, and wears black shirt, and dark jeans. He describes himself as Loud, Outgoing, Brave. He got into a relationship with Alexa after she ended her relationship with Brody. He is the 3rd juror to make jury. He placed 7th. He voted for Alexa to win. Karietana- 23 years old. She has Blond short hair, and wears pink halter top, and pink skirt. She describes herself as Courageous, Kind, and Nice. She was in the blond squad with Clothilde, Daniella, and Lindsay. She placed 11th. She voted for Steven to win. Lewis- 19 years old. One of the Veterans from an old camp that has blond hair, and wears white sweater, dark jeans. He describes himself as a Jerk, Bitchy, and Loud. He acts like the saboteur of the whole season... He placed 12th. He voted for Alexa to win. Lindsay- 16 years old. She wears pink shirt, white skirt, and a headband. She describes herself as Friendly, Dumb, and a bit of an airhead. She was in the blond squad with Clothilde, Daniella, and Karietana. She is the 5th juror to make jury. She placed 5th. She voted for Alexa to win. Luke- 17 years old. He has brown pointed hair, and wears a red shirt, and brown shorts. He describes himself as Creative, Sexy, and Beautiful. He doesn't have any feelings towards Karietana. He is the 2nd juror to make jury. He placed 8th. He voted for Alexa to win. Sophie- 18 years old. She is one of the veterans that wears a pink sweater, blue skirt, and white boots. She describes herself as Friendly, Outgoing, and Nice. She is the only veteran to have made far in the game. She is the 6th juror to make jury. She placed 4th. She voted for Steven to win. Stella- 13 years old. She has brown long hair and wears a white tank top and blue jeans. She describes herself as sexy, fun, and smart. She claims to have a relationship with Steven before she was voted off. She is the first camper voted out and placed 18th. She also returned back but was voted out again and placed 3rd. She is the 7th and final jury member. She voted for Steven to win. Steven- 11 years old. He has blond hair, and wears a navy shirt and navy jeans. He describes himself as young, smart, and handsome. He claims to have a relationship with Stella before she was voted off. He got voted out and placed 17th. He returned as an intern and took Antonio's place to compete again. He made finals with Alexa but lost and placed 2nd. He is the youngest camper of the whole season.